


Movie night with FitzSimmons

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. Story takes place after 1x08 The Well. After Ward leaves Skye at the bar she returns to her floor, where Simmons invites her into her room for a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night with FitzSimmons

Skye waited for a while before she left the bar. She really hoped she could talk to Ward some more. But he made it clear he didn't want to talk. She walked down the hall and reached her door. Next to hers was Ward's room. Skye fought the urge to knock. If he wanted to talk he knew where she was.  
She fished her card key out of her jeans and opened her door. Suddenly the door on her right opened and Jemma stood in front of it.  
"Skye" she said, a little louder than intended.  
"Jem, what up?"  
"I heard you and wondered if you wanted to join Fitz and me for a movie" she said smiling.  
"Uhm, I don't know" she really didn't. What if Ward suddenly decided to talk? Damn, was she stupid. If he really wanted to talk he could call her or text her. But let's face it. Ward wasn't one to talk. He would rather eat a rat than talk about his feelings. "What are you watching?"  
"We haven't decided yet. Wanna join us anyway?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Jemma entered the room, closely followed by Skye. Like Skye's room, Jemma's was equipped with a king sized bed. Fitz was sitting in the middle of it, holding a bowl of popcorn. Jemma sat down next to him on the right which left Skye the left side.   
"So? Any suggestions?" Fitz asked.  
"Do we have some movies to pick from or can we download them?" Skye asked.  
"Download" answered Fitz.  
"What genre would you like?" she asked further.  
"No romance or Disney" Fitz answered quickly.  
"And no monkeys" added Jemma.  
"O-kay. How about some action movie or fantasy?"  
"Like what?" asked Jemma, not really in the mood for something like that.  
"I don't know. Or maybe sci-fi?"  
"That sounds better" Fitz admitted.  
"What did you have in mind?" Jemma sked Skye.  
"Have you seen Star Trek with Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto?"  
Both scientists shook their heads. Skye started the download and went to the mini-bar to get drinks for all three of them. She wondered if Ward might wanna join them, but decided not to disturb their specialist. He looked like he needed the rest.   
Skye returned to her friends and handed them a bottle each.   
"Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise..." Skye started, which made Jemma raise an eyebrow.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"It's from the TV show. It always started with these lines. I loved that show growing up. I always wanted to go to space and explore it. I guess joining SHIELD is as close I can get to doing that" she said smiling, before grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
"Ok, let's stop talking. The movie is about to start" Fitz told them and the three friends directed their attention to the screen.


End file.
